Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) multi-carrier modulation wireless radio transmission systems can be configured based on transmitters and receivers capable of transmitting and receiving multiple carrier data signals. One example of a multiple carrier radio transmission system is Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) in which an OFDM transmitter broadcasts information consisting of symbols containing a plurality of equally spaced carrier frequencies. The characteristics of the wireless communication channel typically vary over time due to changes in the transmission path. For demodulating OFDM modulated data in the presence of substantial time variations of the transmission channel, knowledge of the transmission channel frequency response is required. This necessitates that the receiver provides an appropriate channel estimate of the transmission channel.